Fragments
by NightLark
Summary: Mankind is poised midway between the gods and the beasts. And now she is at the mercy of one who is both.
1. Preface

The electric lights hummed overhead, strips of illumination more blue than white. Every so often one would stutter and blink out for a moment. Then the humming would continue. It was the only sound in the otherwise silent hospital and as she lay awake, it was slowly driving her insane.

Lying in the narrow hospital bed, Casey watched the lights flicker with dull, disinterested eyes. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, what time it was, what day it was for that matter. She drifted through a timeless void, numb to everything around her. She'd been that way since she arrived.

A week had passed. A week of no sleep, hospital food and nurses asking 'concerned' questions. She was exhausted but every time her eyes slipped shut, even if it was just for a second, she found herself staring into _his_ eyes. It was better just to stay awake. Stay quiet, stay alert. She ignored anyone who came in. The doctors, the police… Mr Benoit had come to see her and Marcia's parents. Those visits were the worst. They made polite enquiries about her health but Casey could see in their eyes what they were asking themselves silently. Why her? Why had their daughters died? Why had she lived while they didn't?

Casey wiped her eyes clear of tears she hadn't realised she'd been shedding and swung her legs out of bed. One was wrapped in bandages and the movement caused a stab of pain that threatened to force her mind back to the days before.

Teeth on flesh.

Wild animal eyes.

The voice that howled in the dark.

No.

She forced herself out of bed and hobbled over to the window. There was a small stand with a jug of water and a cup. She balanced awkwardly against the glass and poured herself some, before turning her gaze outside. It was dark outside, late night or early morning. Philadelphia was spread out beneath her. The parking lot of the ugly grey building she stood in was quiet. Nearby was a sign advertising the Philadelphia zoo, just five minutes away. She shuddered, wishing they'd sent her somewhere else.

A flash of movement caught her attention, something large darting across the parking lot on all fours. It was gone as quick as she saw it and she couldn't be entirely sure it was really there but the hunched over posture unsettled her. It was too similar to how… _he_ had moved.

Too much.

Casey closed her eyes and rested her face against the glass. She was too close and she knew he was still out there. She didn't fear for her own life, he had already left her and she hadn't held much value in her existence since she was young. But just the thought of him, those protruding veins, unhinged stare, clambering up walls in a way no human could. She felt bile stinging the back of her throat and fought against the desire to wretch. She would stay strong, just as she always had. Put up a wall around herself and wear a mask. Take the internal pain and make it external.

The glass was cold and wearing only the hospital gown she felt oddly vulnerable. Goosebumps were rising along her skin and she shivered, missing her own clothes. Outside in the hall, she heard light footsteps and soft voices as two nurses going by. She knew if they found her up and moving around they'd fuss. Her leg had been badly savaged and she wasn't supposed to walk on it yet.

Silently she returned to her bed and lay down. She wrapped the blankets tight around her body, covering every inch of exposed skin that she could. Her fingers lightly grazed the scars on her shoulders. She couldn't get the image of _his_ eyes out of her head. The way _he_ had looked at her, the almost hungry look in _his_ eyes.

' _You are different from the rest.'_

That was what _he_ had said. She already knew that. She didn't fit in. Even Claire had said it.

' _Why do you act like you're not one of us?'_

Because she wasn't and he had confirmed that. It was written across her skin and in her eyes. Maybe that was why the police woman had sent her here. She'd seen the look in her eyes and then instead of sending Casey off with her uncle, she'd instead had her whisked away with to the hospital in the back of the ambulance. It was a pleasant, if brief, relief. She already had to fight to keep one monster out of her head, the one waiting at home could wait.

' _You are different from the rest.'_

Casey pulled a pillow over her head, clamping her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to block out the voices inside her head. Of course it did nothing, if anything the angry voices seemed to speak louder in response.

' _You are different from the rest. Your heart is pure! Rejoice! The broken are the more evolved. Rejoice.'_

She dug her nails into her skin, screwing her eyes shut tight. Casey knew that the nightmares would probably fade with time, although she doubted his voice would ever truly disappear. It would linger in the dark place at the back of her mind, the one she pretended wasn't there, where the soft venomous voices of her greatest fears liked to wait, sharpening their claws in preparation.

Above her, the light continued to flicker and hum.


	2. Chapter One

Morning found Casey tangled in her sheets after another sleepless night. A nurse bustled in, chatting animatedly as she placed Casey's breakfast tray on the table. The teenager groaned, the relentless perkiness of the nurse was incredibly draining. No one was that happy all the time.

"How are you this morning sweetie? Did you manage to get some sleep?" Casey stayed silent. "The doctor says you should be able to go home soon, as long as you keep your leg rested. The police are going to stop by today and ask you a few more questions." The nurse paused and there was an unspoken air of 'it would be helpful if you actually answered them this time'. "Oh and you got some flowers!"

"Flowers?" Casey was so startled she broke her silence. No one would send her flowers. She didn't have any friends and her only family was her uncle, who most definitely was not the flower sending type.

"Yes. Lucky girl! I'll bring them in when I'm done dropping off the breakfasts," she said with a bright smile, clearly pleased that the girl was actually responding to her, before sweeping out of the room.

Casey slumped against her pillows and poked at the breakfast tray. The question of the flowers continued to niggle at the back of her brain. Had they been sent by the school? Some kind of public image stunt to show how caring they were? Maybe it was Claire and Marcia's parents that had sent them? That seemed more likely but Casey was pretty sure they just wanted to ignore her.

She continued to prod listlessly at her breakfast. Her appetite hadn't been great to begin with and the hospital food certainly wasn't helping matters.

The door opened again and the nurse returned, carrying a large vase filled with white calla lilies. The perfume that wafted off of them was sickly sweet and reminded Casey of funerals.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" the nurse said, setting them down.

"Do you know who they're from?" Casey asked hesitantly.

"I wasn't on duty when they arrived, the receptionist said it was a young man who brought them in. But… yes, there's a card!" She separated an envelope from the bouquet and handed it over to Casey.

The young girl hesitated, turning the envelope over between her fingers. Her name was written in smooth cursive lettering on the front and the envelope felt heavy. She ran her nail under the flap and opened it, tipping the contents out onto her bed. There were two cards inside, one printed, the other a folded piece of paper that appeared to have been made by a child. Frowning, Casey spread them out in front of her. The first was lilac with a picture of a flower on it and curling writing that spelled 'Get well soon' at the top. The second was a drawing of what initially resembled a potato on top of a triangle with a scribble of black pen either side. After a moment of staring at it, she realised it was meant to be a drawing of a girl with dark hair.

She flipped open the first card.

 _Dear Casey,_

 _I do hope you are recovering. I am very sorry for what happened to you. We look forward to seeing you again._

 _Patricia_

At the sight of the words, Casey felt her stomach twist sharply and bile rose up her throat. She gagged and tried to throw herself from the bed, towards the bathroom. Her injured leg caught in the blankets and she tipped over, falling onto the floor as she retched furiously.

The nurse rushed over to her, shouting for support as she seized a vomit bucket. Casey continued to puke into the bowl offered to her, her dark hair plastering to her cheeks, frustrated confused tears streaming down her cheeks. Soon nothing else would come, just yellow stomach acid that burned her throat as she coughed and spluttered. The nurse tried to get her to her feet but the hands felt cold and intrusive on Casey's skin, her mind catapulting her backwards. She screeched and lashed out wildly. Her brain was in overdrive, flitting between fight and flight. The world was spinning around her, her throat stung and her leg seared with pain so bad it felt like she was experiencing the teeth tearing into her flesh over again.

"Lorazepam!" someone shouted.

Strong hands held her down and there was a sharp stinging in her arm as a needle was pushed into her arm. Sedatives flooded her bloodstream. She continued to fight as they infiltrated her body but slowly she began to relax. As they took hold, she went limp in the arms of the hospital staff.

She was lifted into her bed and there was a brief discussion about whether further restraints would be needed. It was decided that for the time being she would be left unrestrained and they would reassess when the sedatives wore off. They didn't like sedating people, especially someone as young as Casey but if she posed a risk they really had no choice.

No one was really sure what had set her off. The nurse was aware that Casey's meltdown had started when she'd opened the card but after an inspection of the object, there was no sign of anything particularly provocative.

The nurses checked over her vitals, cleared up the mess of vomit on the floor and left her to rest. She had been through a great deal after all, it was understandable for her to experience some distress. It would have been stranger if she hadn't.

Casey lay stretched out on the bed, arms tucked at her sides. Her skin was eerily pale, her veins stood out lividly, seeming almost black. The criss-crossed scars were sharp, a vivid drawing on the canvas of flesh. Under the harsh light of the hospital, she had an almost corpselike appearance. Even unconscious she didn't look peaceful. Her chest fluttered lightly, her eyelids flickered as she was caught in some terrible dream. Trapped in the cocoon of drugs, she was quite helpless.

* * *

Crisp autumn leaves, dappled sunlight filtering through tree branches. The smell of damp dirt, the sound of the wind and birds. This was her happy place. Other memories had been tainted by her uncle but this place had always been somewhere private between her and her dad. She'd not been there since he died.

Casey was sat on a rock, looking out at a winding stream that babbled happily in front of her. The breeze felt good on her skin. She didn't feel tired or sore. It was perfect.

As she sat, watching the water, the sky seemed to darken as clouds gathered over head. They blocked out the sun surprisingly quickly and the temperature dropped sharply.

From within the forest came the sound of a twig snapping, a soft sound that most would have missed but that Casey's hunter instincts picked up immediately. She rose slowly, stood on the rock and searching the trees around her. She wasn't afraid, the forest was home to many animals that she knew wouldn't hurt her unprovoked. As she looked the undergrowth seemed to get denser, the branches tangling together. Shadows, like skeletal arms, reached out across the ground towards her.

Another snap.

Now she felt a spark of fear strike in her heart. She wasn't sure why. This was a safe place, she should have no reason to be afraid…

A low growl resonated amongst the trees. It was animalistic but at the same time, there was something more to it. There was silence for a moment before a crouched figure emerged from the trees.

"Rejoice…" it snarled softly, eyes wild and teeth bared. "For you are one of us."

The creature, man no longer, ran towards her. Casey tried to move backwards, tumbling off the rock. She screamed, closing her eyes as the beast bared down on her. She rolled down the bank and into the river, sinking down into the depths. From below, grey arms reached up and grasped her ankles. She tried to yell, water flooding into her open mouth and down her throat.

As Casey gasped and thrashed, she twisted to see what had hold of her. Rotten flesh, hair floating like weed, blank vacant eyes, chunks of their body eaten away. Claire and Marcia, hands drawing her down towards them. Casey kicked out wildly as she sank further into the water. The world swirled into impenetrable blackness around her.

Casey's eyes opened slowly. It took her a moment to register her surroundings. No hospital bed. No glaring lights. Instead she found herself staring at grey brick, with a patchy layer of white plaster that had clearly been done in a hurry. She was still on a bed, but it had a metal frame bolted to the floor. There was a door at one end of the room and at the other was an opening into a pristine bathroom.

She sat up sharply, head spinning. There was something horribly familiar about the room although she was sure she'd never been there before. The bathroom, the way everything was set out, it was all very similar to something else she'd seen…

A slow trickle of icy fear ran down her spine as realisation set in.

"No…" she whispered. No. No, this couldn't be really happening.

She jumped out of bed and rang to the door, trying the handle. It was locked. She pounded angrily at the door and shouted.

"HE LET ME GO! HE LET ME GO! I SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

She knew the action would do nothing, she'd seen Claire and Marcia do the same thing with no luck, but she couldn't help it. After everything she couldn't be back here. She just couldn't.

"It's a dream. It's a dream."

This was the nightmare that had haunted her every waking moment, of course it would come to her when she finally succumbed to sleep.

Casey backed away from the door, hands shaking furiously, and sank to the floor. She rested her head against the wall, feeling the rough plaster and uneven brick digging into her skin. She wasn't wearing the hospital gown anymore, which should have been her first clue that something was off about the situation.

"But he let me go…" she murmured. Her mind was trying to cling to the knowledge that she was dreaming but it was a struggle. So long without sleep had merged fiction and fact into a seamless confusing blur.

Her leg burned, surprisingly badly, not like the echo of feeling she was used to in her dreams, the memory of pain that could never live up to the reality but that in the moment always seemed far worse than anything else.

Casey closed her eyes, rocking slightly.

"Wake up… wake up… wake up…" she whispered. "This isn't real. He let me go… I'm not what he wants…"

She was being stupid. Dreams couldn't hurt her. She'd wake up and find herself back in the hospital having to put up with the over excitable nurse and the horrible food.

At least… she hoped.

Casey heard the grating noise of a key turning in a lock, followed by a bolt being slid back. She didn't look up, keeping her eyes resolutely turned down. Footsteps resounded around the room.

"It's not real. It's a dream."

"I'm sorry my dear, this is anything but a dream. Welcome back."

* * *

 **A/N: Are people liking this? I'm currently recovering from a head injury and needed something to try and work on my focus. I wanted to try something slightly different and used a different source material than normal. I haven't written any fanfic stuff for a while (working on my own stories, which I'm still doing so may not keep up updates…) and I needed something fresh to get me started.**


	3. Chapter Two

Patricia looked down at the girl and smiled kindly. She had insisted that she handle this particular conversation. After all, the poor thing was likely to be scared and confused, not yet understanding the role she had been chosen for. Once things were explained she would see. In the meantime she would keep Dennis away. He claimed he wouldn't do anything inappropriate but it was far too important to even take the chance.

"He let me go," the girl whispered. "Why am I here? He let me go!"

"Yes," Patricia said, focusing on keeping her tone soothing. "Yes he did. But then, we all make mistakes now don't we?" She reached out and gently brushed some hair from the girl's cheek. She flinched. "He spared you because you were different from the others. Special."

"I'm not special." The teen drew away, wrapping her arms around her knees as she fought to make herself as small as possible.

"You underestimate yourself. It was no accident that you came here."

"You kidnapped us," she snapped back.

Patricia couldn't help a slight smile despite the rude tone of her words. The spark, a fire that lingered deep inside the others had tried so hard to snuff out.

"It was more than that. It was fate. For him to find you, hidden amongst the unworthy."

"They were my friends." Even as she said the words, the lie was there. They weren't friends… she was different. The odd one. The pity invite.

Patricia ignored the interruption and continued.

"One amongst hundreds and he found you. And, oh my dear, he has such wonderful plans for you." Patricia straightened up. "Get some reset. You'll need your strength for what's to come."

She turned and walked away. Casey watched, motionless. Others would have panicked, tried to fight or flee but she knew better. Her mind was working at high speed, dissecting every word and drinking in every detail of the room. She could draw on experience as well, a benefit she'd not had before. But then… so could they. Her only hope was that their fractured mind would work against them.

Focus. Don't give in to panic. Every second is important.

She got on the bed, lying back and staring at the blank ceiling. It would work.

Review the facts. Predator or prey, start with what you know and fill in the gaps later.

Kevin. That was his name. Kevin Wendall Crumb. Saying it brought him back… sometimes. And not for very long. If she were to try that, she needed an exit already in sight. Then there were the other parts of him. she'd met three… no, four, she reminder herself. That monster was a separate person as well. It was hard for her to see him the same way as the others. Like comparing a lion to a dog. Both could be dangerous but one was infinitely more so.

Hedwig. She probably knew the most about him. He thought like… no he was a child. But he had the strength of a grown man, even if he didn't realise it. She might be able to manipulate him but if she upset him, he might not have the self-control to restrain himself from hurting her.

Patricia… she was in charge, or it seemed that way. And she was dedicated to him… If whatever great purpose she was here for required her alive, Patricia would keep her that way. But she was also the least likely to slip up.

Dennis, that was the man's name. He might be a weak link. She could read his predilections, his tastes. And he was obsessive. These were both things she could exploit, although the prospect of using the former made her want to vomit.

Then there was Him. She didn't even like thinking about that one and she wanted to avoid Him at all costs. No weaknesses that she knew of. Even bullets hadn't phased Him.

She would wait. Play nice and focus her attention on Hedwig and Dennis. That was the best bet.

* * *

Time moved slowly and all Casey could do was wait. The careful numbness that had settled on her during her stay in the hospital had gone, leaving behind it a waking nightmare of reality. When the key finally turned in the lock the sudden noise in the silence sent her heart racing.

The door opened and Dennis came in with a plate. As he approached Casey noted that he kept his head slanted slightly as though he was avoiding looking at her.

"Patricia says you are to eat it all," he said stiffly as he set the plate down at the end of the bed. He retreated to the far wall and rested against it. His body was tense and rigid, eyes darting around the room. Casey watched him, ignoring the sandwich. He noticed the lack of movement and his gaze snapped to her. "Eat. Or I'll make you."

"Why? What's the point?" He blinked, taken aback. Maybe because of her behaviour before he'd expected her to comply.

"You need to eat. You're too thin."

"I'm not hungry."

Dennis let out an aggravated sigh and marched over. He picked up the plate, thrusting it into her hands.

"Eat." A vein throbbed near her temple. Casey looked down at the plate, a perfectly square sandwich resting in the centre. Slowly and deliberately she picked it up and then carefully crumbled it t pieces, scattering them on the floor.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected, maybe something instantaneous and explosive. The reaction was subtle. A tight set to the jaw, a spike in his breathing, his fists clenched and unclenched.

"You. Stupid. Little. girl." He hissed. "Look at what you've done."

Casey decided to push her luck. She threw the plate at his head, not really intending to hit him. It struck the wall beside him and smashed, shards raining down. His scowl grew.

"You won't eat, fine." He stalked to the door and exited, returning a moment later with the dustpan and brush. "Clean it up."

Casey ignored him, rolling onto her side to face the wall. She listened to him shuffling around, cleaning the mess she'd made and the sound of footsteps heading towards the door. She waited for the creak and click that would signify him leaving but it didn't come. There was only silence and her own quiet breathing. Part of her wanted to turn her head and look, to confirm that he was still there but she resisted.

Her stomach twisted and grumbled. She began to feel a little regretful at wasting the sandwich, but at the same time it had been useful to gauge Dennis' reaction. She'd known that he was focused on cleanliness but the only times she'd really witnessed it was his fixation on removing their dirty clothes last time… and to be honest she wasn't entirely sure that was just a cleanliness thing.

Wrapping her arms tight around herself, Casey closed her eyes. Her instincts screamed at her to keep them open, to keep hold of her senses and stay alert, but she knew that she needed to rest. She was still recovering from the last encounter, she wouldn't be any use if she let herself get worn out.

From the door, Dennis let out a soft exhale. His eyes were fixed on Casey's motionless form atop the rumpled covers, her legs tucked up in a way that made her seem even more childlike and vulnerable. Her dark hair splayed across the pillow and through the tangle he could make out the scars that had ensnared the beast so completely. He found it strangely fascinated that she, the one he'd brought by mistake, was something more than just an offering. She wasn't much to look at, quiet and unassuming with those dark eyes that said more than any words.

He let his gaze roam down her form. She was wearing an ugly oversized green sweater that Patricia had chosen, with a pair of loose sweatpants. None of the items fit her properly and Dennis couldn't help but wonder if that had been an intentional move on Patricia's part to minimise any opportunity for his desires to overtake him.

 _You shouldn't even be looking at her… she is not for you._

 _No, he shouldn't be looking because she is a child._

Dennis scowled and let himself out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He rolled his neck and stretched. It was rare for him to be granted time in the light where he was able to relax. His mind was usually racing, picking up on every crooked item, every stain and crumb. But he had cleaned thoroughly before Casey had been retrieved and Hedwig hadn't had an opportunity to mess things up yet. He ran his fingers over a surface, examining the digits for any trace of dust.

Their new home wasn't quite as comfortable as the one they'd established under the zoo, but then they'd had years to set things up there. This one was made at short notice and was only a temporary space until something more permanent could be found. There was a small bed made up, a cracked sink with a shining faucet that he had scrubbed thoroughly and a single shelf that held a small pile of neat clothes, a plate and a few pieces of food. The other alters hadn't managed to take the light for more than a few moments, so they hadn't bothered to provide supplies for them and only the barest minimum for himself, Patricia and Hedwig. The priority had been to ensure that they had a safe and secure place to hold Casey until the beast was ready for her. And until she was ready for him, as Patricia so often reminded him. It was important that she understood and accepted her part in all of this.

He went over to the camp bed and smoothed the sheets before settling himself on top. He would enjoy his time in the light, knowing that soon he'd probably be banished back to the dark by the others. He closed his eyes stroked the bedding, moving his hands back and forth. In his mind he saw the girls. The two he'd followed had been far more his normal type but he couldn't deny that something had captivated his attention in Casey.

 _Dennis… stop this now… if I cannot trust you around her then I will have to ensure you do not come to the light within her presence._

 _I know Patricia. I can control myself. Believe it or not, but I have more restraint than you give me credit for. I am not going to jeopardise things for us; I know how hard we have worked._

 _Good. Ensure you keep that in mind._

Dennis opened his eyes and stared at the spider web of cracks above him. It was easier to ignore the others when he had something visual to focus on and it was more important than ever to keep them in the dark now that Casey was around. After all it was unlikely that, should she be released, that they'd manage to take possession of her a third time.

He unfastened the top button on his shirt, allowing for a rare moment of imperfection. It wouldn't last long, he knew that before more than a few minutes had passed he'd be compelled to refasten it but he enjoyed testing his limits. Just like with the girls. He would watch, keeping them perfect and untainted, their clothes unrumpled, their hair neat and faces doll like. But he always wanted more, to touch, to mar and ruin. But he wasn't ready yet. He just had to keep testing himself.

With a grimace, Dennis refastened the button and lay, arms fixed at his sides and eyes staring vacantly upwards.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates. I've been working on non-fanfiction work (I now have three published books!)**

* * *

Patricia looked over her notes. Naturally everything had been planned out in meticulous detail. It was necessary, after all this was far more important than any of their previous offerings. The first step had been to collect her. That had gone remarkably well. A brief smile formed on Patricia's face. It was all coming together.

 _Don't get too excited yet Patricia. She's in no state to be given in her current condition._

Her smile vanished.

 _You're right. It is troubling to say the least._

The girl's injuries would need to heal and she would need to gain a little weight before she was delivered, otherwise the chances of her surviving were slim. The beast was not known for his… gentle nature after all.

 _You cannot give that guiltless fledgling to the vile creature._

 _Be quiet Orwell. You sound like you ate a thesaurus._

 _And you sound like you're on their side Jade._

 _Of course I'm not! I don't want that girl to be anywhere near him… it's bad enough having to share a mind with them._

"Quiet please. I am trying to concentrate."

She traced her fingers across the notes, feeling the indents of the words. The medical aspect was the most important. She would have liked to wait a little longer to reclaim her, until the child's injuries were healed but it would have been too difficult to track her, taken too long. At least in the hospital she was in a clear location.

 _The first thing she needs is a shower._

 _She can barely stand Dennis._

It would be reasonably easy to collect the majority of the medical supplies. Bandages and such they already had a supply of, as well as most antiseptics. Medicines would be slightly more difficult. A pharmacy would present a high risk. Breaking into someone's home might be the better option. But none of the horde had any medical experience. Even if they could get access to medicines, how would they know which ones were needed?

 _Dramamine. Cephalexin. Lorezapam. Paroxetine. I would also recommend some natural supplements like royal jelly to help with the weight gain and general vitamins given that she's stuck in a basement…_

 _Why are you helping them?_

 _Because I'd rather do that then have them accidentally murder her with incorrect medications. Dramamine for nausea. Cephalexin for her bites. Lorezapam to keep her calm. Paroxetine for her anxiety and likely depression._

Patricia considered and wrote down the list. She would go out a little later to collect the items. Another pressing concern was Casey's refusal to eat. Of course, she could force her but she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. She resolved to have a… friendly chat, with the girl when she returned from her outing.

* * *

Casey had spent so long staring at the ceiling it was beginning to feel like it was closing in on her. She might have slept, she wasn't entirely sure. The four walls were already eating away at her state of mind. It was hard not to be demoralized in such bleak surroundings.

Her stomach growled. She was really regretting throwing away her sandwich and silently cursed herself for it. Her father taught her better than that. You didn't waste food, especially in a hostile situation where you weren't sure when the next meal would come. There was no way of knowing how long she'd been there. At times she could hear noises from outside the room, soft voices that she guessed were just the different personalities talking to one another and not anyone who might actually help her.

Casey forced herself out of the bed, groaning in pain as she put weight on her leg. Any lingering traces of the painkillers that the hospital had pumped into her had disappeared and she could feel everything. She tried to focus on something else but it was just a nagging reminder that running was not an option for her even if she did get the opportunity.

She took a few staggering steps towards the bathroom, reaching out to brace herself against the wall. Misjudging the distance, Casey was sent sprawling to the floor. She couldn't keep a startled yell from escaping her.

"Bloody hell…" she murmured to herself, dragging her body into a sitting position with her back against the wall. Her sweatpants had darkened in patches along her thigh and she tugged at the fabric to see why. It wouldn't move high enough so instead she awkwardly wriggled the pants off so that she was sitting with one leg bare, the other covered. Now she could see tiny rivulets of blood had begun to run down from her still healing bite, the bandages stained a rusty brown.

Casey groaned, closing her eyes. The image of the beast crawling up the wall suddenly imprinted itself on her brain and she jerked sharply, eyes flying open once again. She let out another yelp when she saw that she was no longer alone in the room. Dennis, she assumed based on his clothes, had let himself in silently and was stood by the doorway, watching her.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Sitting."

"Something wrong with the bed?" There was an underlying terseness to his voice and Casey was reminded of a taut string, ready to break at the slightest pressure.

"No. I just… I was trying to walk."

"Your leg…" his eyes flickered over her exposed limb, his words faltering as they roamed up to her thigh. Dennis' head shook slightly like he was trying to dislodge whatever he was thinking of and he cleared his throat. "Your leg is still badly injured. Walking probably isn't a good idea yet. Or running, just in case that was your next bright idea."

"I need to use the bathroom. I figured you'd prefer that to me peeing on myself." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to try and make me eat again?"

"No, I'm leaving that particular conversation to Patricia."

"Joy…"

Dennis was silent for a moment, regarding Casey with an unreadable expression.

"You were quieter last time."

"Words can be powerful."

"In the right circumstances." He broke eye contact sharply and looked around the room before approaching her. "Come on, let's get you back into your bed."

He stooped to take hold of her and get her to her feet but the moment his hand neared, Casey flinched. She tried hard to suppress it but the sharp tremor was undeniable. Dennis stilled, slowly cocking his head to the side. There was something strangely childlike about his movements, a curiosity to his expression. Very deliberately, he moved his hand forward. His eyes were locked with hers and Casey knew with a sick certainty that he was testing her. She remembered a boy she'd known when she was young who pulled the wings off flies just to see what would happen. Dennis had the same look on his face.

His hand came to rest on her calf and her breathing audibly hitched at the touch. She wanted to lash out or pull away, anything to get his hand away from her but she refused to break. No weakness, it was too dangerous. Like telling a child to ignore a bully, she had to not react. His hand inched forward along the curve of her leg, up to her knee. Casey's breathing was ragged now and she stared ahead numbly without really seeing. Dennis' expression didn't change on the surface, but tiny details gave away his true feelings. A tension in the set of his jaw, the throb of the vein at his temple, a slight tremble to his hand.

He crested the peak of her knee, paused for a moment, before slowly descending across the plain of her thigh.

 _Dennis!_

His head jerked back and he tore his hand away like he had been scalded.

"Up," he barked, grabbing her wrist and roughly tugging her to her feet. Casey offered no resistance and let him march her back to the bed, wincing as the sharp movements sent jarring bursts of pain through her leg.

Dennis barely waited for her to be seated before sweeping out of the door. There was a pause and a flurry of muffled voices outside. A distant part of Casey's mind registered the fact that she'd not heard the door lock but she was too distracted to pay much attention. Besides, what could she really do with that information?

Her hands were trembling and now that Dennis had left the room, her breathing had become more erratic. She fisted the bed covers beneath her, twisting the fabric with knuckles white from exertion. No matter how deeply she breathed, it felt like the oxygen wasn't reaching her lungs. Her throat felt thick and swollen as she gulped down air, her stomach churning sickeningly. The blood pounded in her head, deafening her.

One

Two

Three

She counted silently, lips moving to mouth the words. Her eyes roamed the room for markers, anything she could use to ground herself.

Four

Five

Six

The repetition of the numbers soothed her and she felt her breathing slow. She allowed her body to relax as she reached the end.

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Better. That was better.

The door opened once more and Patricia came in, holding a small bundle. She approached the bed and perched at the foot, setting the bundle to one side.

"I am very sorry for Dennis' behaviour. He knows better than to act like that."

Casey looked at her hands, folded on her lap, and didn't speak. Patricia reached over and lifted her chin, forcing the girl to meet her gaze.

"You do not need to be afraid of him. I won't allow him to harm you." Casey gave a slight, nervous nod, deciding the best path was simply to agree with the woman. This seemed to satisfy Patricia as she smiled and retrieved her bundle. "Lets have a look at that leg, shall we?"

Her attention turned to Casey's exposed limb and she shook her head at the sodden bandages. Patricia unwrapped her bundle revealing a selection of bandages, creams and medicines. As she began to remove the old bandages, Casey stiffened slightly.

"Now then, I hear that you have been refusing your food," she said as she worked. There was something oddly melodic about her voice and Casey got the impression that she was at least trying to distract her from the busy hands on her skin. "Is there a reason for that?"

"I… I don't see the point."

"In eating? Last time I checked it was a required part of survival."

"I'm going to die in here anyway, why prolong it?"

Patricia's hands stilled and she looked up.

"You have not been brought here to die Casey. If you chose that to be your fate, we would all be greatly upset."

"Then why am I here? Stop with the cryptic bullshit and just tell me."

Patricia tutted.

"Language." She returned her attention to the injury. "The beast has great plans for you Casey, as I already told you. You are no mere sacrifice, you are an offering of an entirely different sort. Those girls were cattle, their only purpose was to be slaughtered. You are more than them. A wolf amongst sheep, a queen amongst peasants. A tribute to the beast of flesh rather than blood."

"He seemed to be getting a fair share of flesh last time…" Casey muttered.

Patricia didn't respond vocally, instead for a brief moment she allowed her thumb to place pressure on Casey's bites, eliciting a hiss of pain from the girl.

"My hand slipped."

Casey looked away, sufficiently cowed. She'd hoped that by getting Patricia talking she might learn something but it was more of the same, words that didn't make any sense. She knew exactly as much as she did before – that she was there for the beast. And if he wasn't planning on eating her, what were they going to do?

Patricia's eyes ran over the marks on Casey's legs and she smiled to herself. Her master was capable of such beauty. To her, the jagged teeth marks were akin to poetry written across a page of near translucent parchment.

She finished redressing the wound and separated out the relevant pills before looking to Casey. The girl was staring off at the far wall, her eyes revealing a greater turmoil than her masklike face.

"I want you to take these."

Casey glanced at the pills in her hand.

"What are they?"

"They'll help you get better. I want you to take them and then get some sleep. When you wake up, I'll find you something to eat and you can take a nice hot bath." Her other hand reached out and stroked Casey's hair. "I'm sure once you've rested and eaten you'll feel much less out of sorts."

She pressed the pills into Casey's hand, smiling in a way that didn't reach her eyes. Casey looked over the pills. She recognized some of them which was comforting and she doubted they'd have gone to such extremes merely to poison her, so she dry swallowed the pills. Patricia wasn't someone where defiance was likely to help her situation.

The woman smiled and gestured for Casey to lie down, which she did. The blankets were carefully tucked around the girl and as Patricia got to her feet, she stooped to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Sleep well."


	5. Chapter Four

Whatever Patricia had given her worked. For the first time in, well years if she was honest, Casey slept without dreams and without waking. Almost. At one point, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake, but she opened her eyes to the darkened room and was aware of a presence behind her. She was lying on her side and could feel a warmth radiating from the other side of the bed. There was a light pressure on her wrist like someone was holding it and she thought she could hear the faint sound of breathing. The haze of sleep was too strong however and she wasn't able to shake it for long enough to look.

When she finally woke properly, she felt rested in a way she was unused to. Even at home she couldn't sleep properly. She would take cat naps whenever possible, sleeping in the library at school if she got the chance. Throughout the night she'd doze on and off but never for more than a short time, doing her best to keep her guard up. Even when her uncle was away, it was impossible to shake that nagging fear and even if she did managed to sleep for longer than half an hour, it was sleep plagued with nightmares.

This was good, it would give her much needed clarity. As much as she disliked leaving herself vulnerable at night, she couldn't stay awake and expect to think clearly. Besides, really she was in just as much danger in the day as the night. She was at their mercy and they could come after at any time. If she stayed awake, she'd just be doing more damage to herself and making it harder to fight back when she needed too.

Briefly she wondered if her uncle knew she was missing yet or if he cared. In an abstract way he did, but only to the extent of possession. She wasn't a person in his mind, she was an object for him to keep. Casey rested her head against the frame of the bed. She'd been so close to getting away, to getting out from his house and starting her life again.

Be careful what you wish for… she'd got away, only to end up in a different prison.

She glanced down at the bed, her eyes coming to rest on her arm. Faint bruises were beginning to form on her wrist, a row of four slim marks. She frowned, trying to remember what she might have done to cause it. Had it been when Dennis had pulled her to the bed? She hadn't thought he'd been that rough with her.

A scuffling noise came from the door and Casey noticed the small amount of light coming from beneath was being intermittently cut off. Someone was outside. She just wasn't sure who it was going to be.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly. Part of her wanted to stay silent and not invite any further conversation with one of the more unpleasant personalities but she decided to risk it.

The door eased open slowly and the familiar face peeked around.

"Hi Casey!"

The voice made her instantly relax, just a little bit. Hedwig. At least he wasn't openly threatening. Of the three she'd interacted with, he was the easiest for her to handle. She'd babysit a little in the past and all she had to do was treat him the same way she would a normal child… maybe a little more cautiously in case he hurt her but even then it would be an accident. Part of her wondered if he actually had the strength of an adult. The beast was capable of crazy physical feats and he occupied the same body. Maybe they could only do what their personality was capable of? If that was the case, Hedwig was looking better and better as her way out.

"He…hey Hedwig."

"Miss Patricia said I'm not allowed to bother you… am I bothering you?"

"No, it's fine. Come in."

He scampered over and clambered up onto the bed, smiling.

"Miss Patricia said you were poorly and I had to let you sleep but you been asleep for ages and I made you a get better card. Did you like it?"

"I did… yes. I'd really like it if I could make you a card. But I don't have any paper."

"I got paper. And pens, lots of pens. I got a red one and a blue one, those are my favourites."

"Could I borrow some, maybe? I'd like to make you a thank you card." If she could write down her observations, it would make it easier to keep track of everything and organise her thoughts into something coherent.

"Maybe. I don't have so much since we moved. I miss my old room, I miss the zoo, I liked the animals. Etcetera."

One leg dangled down off the bed and he swung it happily, foot scuffing against the ground. Casey watched in silence. She knew Hedwig might be her best bet at getting out or at least getting some information that wasn't cryptic riddles, but she'd seen how protective they could get when she tried to manipulate him before. She had to trend very carefully.

"I was sad when you went away. I know the beast was going to take you away but I like you. I'm happy you're back. And you're not going away again."

At his words, Casey felt tears stinging her eyes. She tried to wipe them away before he noticed but one escaped. Hedwig's brow furrowed and he reached over to catch the stray tear with his thumb.

"You don't want to be here?"

"I don't know why I'm here Hedwig. And that scares me. That's all."

"I know. Miss Patricia told me. She said you're were coming back and you were going to stay with us for always. The beast wants you so you have to stay." His eyes darted around, distracted. "Do you have any brothers or sisters? I always wanted one. Mr Dennis and Miss Patricia are okay but they won't play with me so I really want a brother… but a sister would be okay to."

"No, I don't have any. It was just me. Me and my dad. And then… me and my uncle."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He died…" She looked away, eyes burning.

"I'm sorry, I'm not meant to make you sad… Miss Patricia will be really mad at me…" He got up, expression ashamed. "I better go before she comes back."

He headed towards the door and Casey bit her lip, a desperate idea suddenly forming.

"Hedwig, wait! You… you said you control who comes to the… to the light, right?"

"Yeah…?" He paused. Casey gestured for him to come over, which he did warily.

"Are there any other girls? I mean, other than Miss Patricia?" she asked him.

"Sure there is. There's Mary. And Jade."

Jade. That was a name she recognised and she seized it.

"Yes, Jade. She's about my age, right?" It was a guess based on what she'd seen but Hedwig nodded. "Well I would really like it if you could let me talk to her for a bit."

"Why?"

"I… erm… always wanted a brother and sister too. And... well, you're like a little brother," she told him, the lies flowing naturally from her lips. She felt a little bad taking advantage of him but it was her only option. She needed to see if this was a route she could pursue before she tried anything else.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I'd like a girl to talk to as well. About girl things that you'd find really boring. Like... Shoes." She picked the first thing that came to mind, hoping it would work "So, do you think you could?"

"Are you trying to trick me again?" Hedwig asked, frowning.

"No I promise, I just want... Five minutes. I can talk about girl things with her and then you can come back and we can play games."

"I don't know. I don't think Miss Patricia would like it"

"Miss Patricia said not to upset me, right? Well if you do this for me Hedwig I'll be so happy and she'll be really pleased with you." She tried to keep the desperation out of her tone, she didn't want to risk upsetting him so that he refused.

"Okay... Five minutes."

"Thank you."

It was fascinating to watch the change. Of course she'd seen it before but this time she was paying closer attention. His posture became more upright, the way he sat shifted so his legs met at the ankles. His expression clouded for a moment before blinking rapidly, like someone waking from a deep sleep.

"Jade...?" Casey asked tentatively, half fearing that they were playing a trick on her.

"Yes? C...Casey, right? Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you're here again... what they're doing is monstrous!"

"Jade we don't have much time before Hedwig sends you away again. Can you and the others do anything to get me out of here?"

"We're trying. We can only take the light when they're asleep and only for a little bit. We're trying to contact someone and tell them where you are but there's no phones and they've changed all the passwords on the computer. They're being really careful after our last try."

"Please Jade... I know that don't want to die down here." Jade's expression became conflicted and she bit down on her lip.

"Oh...sweetie... what they have planned for you is far worse... but we're going to do our best to make sure it doesn't happen. We'll do what we can, we promise." She squeezed Casey's hand. Casey felt those persistent tears running down her cheeks.

"What are they going to do to me Jade?"

Jade opened her mouth to speak, faltering for a moment.

"You're going to be his b-" She cut off sharply and her face went blank. No! Casey realised what was happening. It wasn't enough time. Hedwig blinked, returning to the light, and he smiled. Then he noticed Casey's tears.

"Hey! You said it would make you happy, etcetera. Why are you crying again?"

"It... it did make me happy Hedwig," Casey said, wiping her eyes. "I just... my leg hurts, that's all." It wasn't technically a lie. Her leg was burning under the covers, a dull pain that slowly built as the painkillers wore off.

He seemed to believe this and began to babble happily as Casey tried to reign in her emotions. Things weren't any worse than they'd been before she'd spoken to Jade, there was no point losing her head. The situation remained the same and she had to stay calm, work out the best way to escape.

"I have to go," Hedwig said abruptly. "Miss Patricia says you can't be over...over... overstim..."

"Overstimulated?"

"That."

He got up and headed for the door.

"I'll come back soon and we can play together!"

"Remember to bring your pens and paper so I can make you a thank you card." The words choked in her throat and she looked away from the boy, taking a long slow breath. She heard the click of the door and the sound of the key in the lock. Hedwig would take time but she'd made a start. She'd need to gain his trust little by little. Maybe if she could convince him to bring Jade back more regularly, she'd be able to reach out for help. If the others didn't find out first. She wasn't sure how much of what went on during the day each of them was aware of. That was another thing she needed to learn. If Patricia and Dennis could see every conversation she had with Hedwig or with Jade then any plan involving the different personalities was pretty much sunk.

Now she just had to steel her nerves for another visit from Patricia.


	6. Chapter Five

Patricia didn't appear for an hour after hedwig's departure. By the time she did, Casey's pills had fully worn off and she was emitting soft groaning noises everytime she moved. When she heard the key in the door she felt a brief rush of relief before scolding herself. Was that their plan? Get her dependant on them until their arrival was a positive? Well it would take a lot more than just a handful of pills to achieve that!

Patricia entered with a tray.

"Good morning. And how are we feeling today?"

"G...good. I slept really well"

"Excellent. Now I've made you breakfast and I want you to eat it all. No more silliness, am I clear?" Casey nodded. "Then afterwards you can take your medication and we'll get you cleaned up."

She set the tray down in front of Casey whose eyes widened slightly at the sheer amount of food on it.

"You want me to eat all of this?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Patricia's tone had become clipped and her gaze was instantly stern.

"I don't have much of an appetite generally. Even at home I could never eat this much."

"You will need your strength for what's to come Casey."

"Are you actually going to tell me what that is?"

Patricia was silent for a moment.

"If I tell you, will that make it any easier for you? Or will it just make you fear it more? You're still young and haven't yet accepted the beast or his plans for you. You see us as hostiles rather than what we truly are. But nevertheless, our intentions will come to fruition and if I tell you, I think it will make the inevitable far harder"

She looked at Casey, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Her words struck the girl hard and she considered. If she knew what was planned, she'd know what she had to work against. But at the same time the fear of what was to come could cloud her judgement.

"That makes sense. Don't tell me. But can you tell me when this is likely to happen?"

"We don't have a set timeline as such. Certainly we can't do anything until your leg is healed. Now eat your breakfast."

Casey dutifully began to eat as Patricia busied herself around the room. At first her stomach twisted at the food, unused to such large rich portions but gradually the nausea was replaced with hunger and she soon found herself devouring it. Even with her suddenly ravenous appetite, she still didn't manage to finish it all. She was hyperaware of Patricia watching every mouthful as she slowed and when she set her fork down, the woman swooped in.

"There's still a lot left." The words were casual, but they came out almost like a threat.

"I really can't eat anymore."

"hmm… I'll let it pass on this occasion. I'm pleased to see that you seem to have regained your senses and aren't throwing another silly tantrum" She took the tray away and held out a hand to Casey. "Let's get you all cleaned up."

Patricia helped her up and guided her into the bathroom where she set the taps running. Casey supported herself against the sink as the bath began to fill. Patricia turned to her with an expectant expression.

"What…?"

"You're not intending to bathe with your clothes on surely?"

"I'm not undressing in front of you."

"We're all girls together, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"How do I know that Dennis or one of your other personalities won't be watching? I don't know how things work for you, he could be spying on me."

"I can assure you, he is not."

"I don't even get changed in front of the other girls in my sports classes. I… please, please let me have some privacy."

Patricia's eyes bored into her and Casey felt her skin prickle with loathing. She angrily kicked off the sweatpants before pulling off the oversized sweater, exposing her scarred body. As she stood in just her underwear, the other woman looked her over with a small smile. Casey folded her arms defiantly as every single mark on her body was noted and catalogued in Patricia's disturbed mind.

"I can see why he likes you…" she said softly. "Keep your bandages dry and call me when you're finished."

Casey waited until the bathroom door had closed before removing her underwear and awkwardly clambering into the bath. She sank into the hot water letting out a quiet groan as it washed over her. The water rose, covering her body and she pulled her head back until she was completely submerged. Her dark hair fanned out around her, floating ethereally. Staring up at the ceiling a bitter thought blossomed at the back of her mind. No matter what she tried, there was no guarantee of success… except for one way. It would be so easy… She just had to lie there.

It wasn't the first time that she'd thought about it, of course it wasn't. The scars on her body were a testament to that, some done with intent, others just out of a desire to feel a different kind of pain. Really it was the only way to be completely free of this nightmare she found herself in. Even if she ran away and managed to get away, she'd constantly be on edge, fearing that they'd come after her again. If she killed them… well, the chances of that succeeded seemed slim, after her last attempt. And getting away wouldn't result in anything better, once again she'd just be swapping one prison for another. She didn't have much longer before she could really be free from her uncle, when she turned eighteen and her father's inheritance would finally be hers. She'd be able to start a new life doing whatever she wanted.

But you'll always be afraid. You'll always be scarred. You'll always be that little girl. Nothing can change that.

That voice. That constant nagging voice that told her that getting away wouldn't be enough for her. She'd still be her uncle's victim, even if it was just in her head. That voice was harder than ever to ignore.

She surfaced, gasping. The water streamed down her face as she blinked blearily. Not today. She had to believe that it was going to get better. She had to keep thinking that once she was free, of her uncle, of Dennis and Patricia, it would all be so much better. Otherwise, what was the point?

* * *

The days that followed settled into a routine. Most mornings she'd wake shortly before Patricia arrived with breakfast. The woman would watch to make sure she ate and then help Casey into the bathroom to clean up. She'd been given a selection of clothes to choose from, mostly jumpers and loose pants. Privately Casey wondered if that was to make things easier for her when she had to change or to try and subdue Dennis'… predilections.

She spent most of the day in the silent monotony of the room, occasionally punctuated by a visit from Hedwig, before Patricia returned in the evening with her dinner and medication. There'd been no sign of Dennis but most nights Casey would half wake to a presence behind her on the bed. She had no idea who it was and when she was awake enough to look, she found herself too afraid.

Fortunately, Hedwig did bring her some pens and paper to use and that helped cut down on the insanity inducing dullness of the room. She wasn't entirely sure if she was meant to have the items, so she kept them hidden under her mattress most of the time. She couldn't imagine it being an issue, since she couldn't really do any harm with them (although the thought of papercutting Patricia into submission kept her moderately amused), but it was better to play it safe.

She wrote down anything she thought might be useful to her. Notes on the different personalities. Observations about the room. Possible weaknesses she could exploit or options she could explore. All were hidden under the mattress.

Casey had been there for about a week, she estimated, when Dennis finally made another appearance. She was drawing and when the door began to open, she quickly shoved everything under her bed covers. He shuffled in carrying a bucket of cleaning supplies. His eyes instantly began to roam the room, picking up on every minute detail. His jaw set and his breathing grew laboured.

"You need to... How do you make so much mess when you can't even move? It's unacceptable"

"Call it a talent," Casey muttered, more to herself than to Dennis.

He scowled and began to make his way to the bathroom but his eyes suddenly latched onto Casey's hands and he froze.

"What's that?"

"Nothing" Casey said, reflexively balling her fists and tucking them beneath the covers.

"Don't lie, I saw it" He came over and grabbed her wrist. She yelled and tried to pull free but he was too strong. He forcibly uncurled her fingers, exposing her palms which were stained with patches of red. "What have you done? Have you been hurting yourself?"

"No!"

"Show me. Show me right now!"

He began to tug at her covers, searching for some kind of wound. Casey yanked her arm away and slapped at his hands.

"It's not blood!"

"I saw it!"

"It's not blood, it's pen!" Dennis stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Pen?"

"Yes!" Casey retrieved the red felt tip along with some of the doodles she'd done. "Hedwig gave me some of his pens to use and i guess i smudged it or something. I'm sorry, I know you don't like mess… i'll go wash it off." She slid out of bed. Her leg had healed enough for her to make short walks to and from the bathroom largely unassisted, but still not enough for her to make any kind of escape attempt. Patricia had noted the improvement but she'd instructed Casey only to get up unaided when absolutely necessary.

Casey let herself into the bathroom and ran the tap, soaking her hand. As she began to wash them, she was acutely aware of Dennis' eyes burning into her back.

"You're doing that wrong," he said suddenly.

"I'm washing my hands. It's not exactly rocket science," she snapped, continuing with her lather, rub, rinse technique.

"You're doing it wrong," he insisted. "It's not going to come off like that."

Casey turned to make a sarcastic comment, water splashing onto the ground, and let out a yelp as she found herself inches from Dennis. He placed a hand on her shoulders, turning her back to face the sink, before placing an arm either side of her and taking firm hold of her wrists. He pushed her hands under the flow of water, letting it run over both of them. The cuffs of his sleeves darkened as the liquid dampened the fabric.

"I can do it myself," she growled.

"Clearly, you can't." He began to massage the soap into her skin, concentrating his effort on the stains and repeatedly working the area with his thumbs. Their skin was slick against each other and Casey was startled by how soft his usually assertive hands were.

At first there was space left between the two of them but as the pair stood there, Dennis' body grew closer to hers until every line of him was pressed lightly against her. Casey's head was level with his chest, stirring with the steady rise and fall. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he methodically scrubbed every trace of pen away, leaving her hands flushed pink from his thorough ministrations.

She wanted to say something but it felt wrong somehow. She could see his face reflected in the bathroom surfaces, an almost serene look dominating his expression.

"Dennis?" Casey's voice was barely audible and for a moment he didn't react, leaving her to wonder if he'd even heard. Then his hands stilled, fingers resting loosely against hers as the warm water continued to run over them. Neither of them moved. The only sound was there breathing and the rush of water against porcelain.

Slowly Dennis' hands moved to the side of the sink but didn't retract. Instead he seemed to be bracing himself against the fixture. Casey turned slowly, looking up to face him. He gazed down at her with an unreadable expression, arms caging her in. They stood in silence, regarding each other for a long time, neither willing to break first.

He lightly brushed some hair from her face, leaving trails of damp residue across her tender skin. She shivered unconsciously, intimidated by the proximity and fearful of what he might do. His fingers rested on her cheek and Casey wondered if he was going to try to kiss her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking or feeling, everything about him unsettled her and threw off her instincts. Her eyes slid shut, the only way she had of removing herself from reality.

When she opened them again, Dennis had gone.


	7. Chapter Six

The shop was bustling. Dennis wound his way through the aisles, keeping his head down. He knew it was risky being out in public; although the news had already moved onto another flavour of the month disaster, there was still the chance someone would recognise him. He'd not had an opportunity to stretch his legs in a while and since he'd had to run an errand anyway, he decided to luxuriate in the momentary freedom. Besides, he had long ago learned that the best place to hide was in plain sight. The art store wasn't his typical haunt but it was the right combination of busy and understaffed that he could wander undisturbed.

He stopped in front of a shelf of coloured pencils and took his time examining them before selecting a pack. A large sketch book joined the pile before he made his way over to the register. A girl around Casey's age was working there. Dennis joined the short queue, looking over the girl. She was relatively cute, with curling red hair and bright green eyes. Each customer that came up was greeted with a bright smile, a dimple emerging at the corner of her mouth.

So happy. So normal.

Nothing, compared to Casey.

Dennis smiled slightly to himself, looking down at his shoes. It had been a few days since his… moment with Casey. He wasn't sure what to refer to it as. She had seemed different that day. Maybe she was finally beginning to warm to their presence.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up sharply to see that the girl was looking to him expectantly. He approached, setting the pencils and sketchpad down on the counter.

"Sorry. I was in a world of my own," he apologised.

"It's alright. Having a good day?"

"Yes. Getting better every minute."

"Glad to hear it." She scanned the items, taking her time. "Nice set."

"Do you do gift wrap by any chance?"

"I can. For someone special?" the girl asked as she began to wrap them.

"Yes…" He smiled to himself again. "Very special."

"Well, they're very lucky."

Dennis didn't speak, just quietly paid and took the package from the girl. Her fingers brushed his as she handed it over, giving him a coy smile as she did.

He tucked the package under one arm and left, heading out onto the street. It was early evening. The sky was stained with colours as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. It was starting to rain and the light droplets felt good on his skin. He took his time walking back, humming tunelessly to himself and drumming his fingers against the side of the package.

 _Dennis…_

Patricia was stirring and he grimaced to himself. The woman had no patience.

 _You are dawdling…_

 _I am walking._

 _I don't like leaving the girl unattended._

 _She isn't going anywhere Patricia. Her leg is still damaged and the doors are locked. She is hardly going to find a way to spontaneously disappear, she's not Houdini._

 _I detect sarcasm._

 _I should have made it more obvious._

He quickened his pace as he passed by the train station, eyes down. Just being in the area was unpleasant. His increase in speed seemed to pacify Patricia as she fell silent.

It didn't take much longer for him to make it back to their home. Everything was as it had been left and Dennis tried to keep an 'I told you so' from his thoughts. No need to further aggravate Patricia. They did have to work together after all.

 _Want me to see if our young friend has learned how to apparate?_

 _Have you been reading Hedwig's books again or are you just spewing nonsense?_

Dennis rolled his eyes and went to the door of Casey's room. He unlocked it and let himself in. Casey was curled up in the bed, eyes closed and seemingly asleep.

 _Well, will you look at that._

 _Dennis, I am going to have to ask you to watch your tone. In fact, I think it's time you stepped out of the light, you're clearly tired and need to rest. I know that my Dennis would never speak to me like that._

He tried to block her out and ignore her but her voice broke through every barrier he put up. His only consolation was that he wasn't doing anything important, anything that he wouldn't want to be interrupted during.

 _Patricia, I am fine. I apologise for my tone but it's rather difficult to concentrate with you persistently talking. If you sleep, I can complete the necessary tasks much quicker._

She didn't respond but she also didn't have him thrown from the light so he decided to take it as a victory and get on with his work. Given Casey's recent increase in mobility, it had been decided that further security measures would be needed so he was adding locks to a number of the doors and replacing any areas where the wood had begun to rot or weaken. Dennis had always been good with his hands and he enjoyed fixing things. He'd already made a number of improvements to their temporary home in the short time Casey had been there and it had begun to feel much more homely... as homely as it was possible to feel in a basement at any rate. The layout reminded him of a house boat. The main space was one long corridor with the various amenities built in. The only exceptions were the bathroom, kitchen and a few former storage spaces off the main hall. He'd got rid of the camp bed and furnished the room with bunks for each of them, set up in such a way that they could be used as sofas during the day. Each was fitted with a curtain to at least give the feeling of privacy, even if the only other people around where ones a curtain wouldn't block out.

* * *

As he worked, he became aware of a noise coming from Casey's room. He paused, cocking his head to one side. The noise was faint but recognisable as crying.

Setting down his tools, he went over to the door and pressed his ear to the wood. Yes, there it was. Definite sounds of distress.

Dennis let himself in quietly. Casey was asleep but far from peaceful. She was groaning and whimpering as she fought off some imaginary foe. He stood in the doorway, conflicted. She looked younger than usual; her defences stripped away to leave the vulnerable child she really was. The blankets tangled around her lower half and her top had become pushed up during her struggles, exposing a slim sliver of pale skin.

Dennis closed the door quietly and moved silently to the bed. He hesitantly lowered himself until he was lying beside her. The bed was narrow and the two could barely fit, forcing him to press in close to avoid falling off. His hand rested at her waist and their legs tangled lightly.

Gradually, her breathing slowed and her face became calmer. His fingers gently stroked the bare flesh, feeling the raised scars that marred her otherwise perfect canvas. Anger and fear radiated off them and for a moment, in his mind's eye, he saw her as she had been. Small, broken, bleeding. Desperately pressing something sharp and silver against her skin as tears ran down her cheeks.

He found himself exposed to something he hadn't felt before. A warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that swelled whenever he looked down at the sleeping girl. He wasn't sure what it was… some kind of kinship? He saw something in her that was more than just a knowledge of her purity or his desire for her. It was familiarity. She reminded him of himself… of Kevin. Sometimes he struggled to distinguish his memories from Kevin's. He had been the first, the first splinter in Kevin's mind and he had endured as much as the young boy had. They were barely two people then. But gradually, as Kevin had come to depend on him more, he had grown into something new. Those first months though… they were a blur, the two men's pasts intersecting indiscriminately. Maybe that was why he felt this way around Casey. He knew her pain, he had felt it. They were one and the same.

In a way, she had as many different sides to her as the horde did, but none of them were real. Lying in the bed with her in his arms, he felt like he was finally getting a glimpse of who she really was.

You're projecting Dennis

The voice wasn't one of the others, it was his own thoughts. For once it wasn't part of an internal conversation and he could actually think clearly. He tried not to want things. He'd never really had the opportunity, passed the occasional fleeting desire for a pretty girl. He'd been born to protect Kevin from his mother. And then, he was there to serve the Beast. Whenever he thought he might want something different or just… more than he had currently, Patricia would always sharply remind him of his duty. The Beast was the future of mankind but did that have to mean he couldn't have a life outside of serving him?

He was jealous. And that was dangerous.

He knew that he should get up, walk out of the room and lock the door. He knew that if Patricia found out what he was doing or what he was feeling, she would be furious. But he just couldn't bring himself to move.

One more moment won't harm anyone.

One moment could change everything. One moment was the difference between life and death.

Reluctantly, he unwound his arm and got to his feet. He tucked the blankets carefully around the slumbering girl, smoothing them down to remove any ripples or creases in the fabric. At least she was still asleep, and seemingly calmer now.

Retreating from the room, he felt a sick churning sensation in his gut. Guilt. He hadn't done anything, not really. But he still felt guilty. Once the door was locked securely, he sank onto his own bed. It was natural for him to feel that way about the girl. She was young and like Kevin, she had suffered. That was all. It was the same need to protect that had first caused him to emerge, of course it would dominate when he saw someone in such a similar state.

That was all.

His fingers drummed against the side of the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. It would get easier. Once the Beast came and laid claim. Once everything was in place and they weren't in such restricted quarters. He told himself that over and over again but couldn't quite make the words ring true.


End file.
